


Different Kind Of Love-Streddie

by Musical_memess



Series: IT Ships [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Stanley Uris, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris, Streddie, Trans Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_memess/pseuds/Musical_memess
Summary: Richie and Eddie have been dating for months now. Stanley Uris has been pinning over both of them for years.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: IT Ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718602
Kudos: 23





	Different Kind Of Love-Streddie

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just posting all of my stories for some reason

Stan's POV

I cringe as I feel my body was slammed into the locker. I clench my eyes shut and let myself slide down the lockers. Bowers lens in and spits on me. 

"Sorry about that. Miss." He snickered before walking off. I silently sobbed and just sat there. Pulling at my binder once and a while. It's too tight but maybe if I'm lucky I won't be able to breath. Maybe. Bowers left but I only just got the beginning of the insults. 

"She must be on her period"

"Fucking dyke" 

I sob harder. I hear footsteps draw nearer. I get myself to only focus on those footsteps. 

"Aww Stan" Eddie drops in front of me and plays with my hair. He hugs me and I lean into his chest inhaling his comforting scent. Richie sits next to me and puts his cigarette out. He leans on the lockers and rubs my back. 

"Can't we just ditch-?" He speaks up and we stare at him like he's truly insane. 

"Richie are you crazy?" Eddie looks at his boyfriend with a "no dumbass" voice. 

He got up and picked me up bridal style. Eddie following and scolding us, we made it to Richie's car. Eddie sat in the back with me as Richie drove. 

"I can't believe we're doing this"

"You got in the car so shut up" 

I sighed. "Guys-"

"God Rich. You do the stupidest shit!"

"Guys-" I try again.

"You love it. Don't lie-" 

"GUYS!" I scream. They stop and I smile. "Silent" 

Richie nods and drives. Eddie leans on me because he's the one to sit in the middle. If I were in the middle and if Richie was on left and Eddie on right. Or Richie on top while Eddie is-

OH MY GOD NO! The crush on the cutest couple in school is ok as long as it doesn't get obsessive. Includes sex fantasies. Fuck this. 

My spacing out must of been for a bit because now we're at Richies. Eddie got out. I followed. Richie let us in and I almost immediately went to Richie's room. I laid on his bed pulling a few blankets over. Eddie followed and laid down next to me. Richie walked in laughing. 

"Oh my god. Bottoms"

"Hey!" I said in defense even though,,,it was really true. "How would you know?" I say in defense. 

"Your mom told me" 

I punched his arm. "Eddie control your man" 

"Trust me. I try" He rolls his eyes and snuggle into my shoulder. Richie faces away from me and they both close their eyes. I close mine as well before getting up and bolting into the bathroom. I lock the door as I realize I can't breath. I panic and take my shirt off before taking off my binder. I start to cry as I sit down on the closed toilet and put it on the side of the sink. I can't look at myself so I put my shirt back on. I grab it and run out of his house bolting home to my own. 

Eddies POV

I was first to wake up over Richie. He's a heavy sleeper so no wonder. I noticed Stan was gone which disappointed me way more then it should of. I sat up pushing Richie. 

"Rich" 

He turned and looked at me. "Babe. I love you but let me sleep"

"no rich. Where'd Stan go?" I grab my phone hoping to see some recent text from him. 

"Who cares? Probably home? Text him"

I texted him but no response. Now that means he's probably dead. I got up and ran out of Richie's house. 

"EDDIE!" He ran after me. "God dipshit!" he panted out

"you don't have to go." I cross my arms 

"no no I will" He got up and held my hand. 

"I'll walk for you. Weak" I giggle and begin the 10 minute walk to Stan's house.

"Hey Ed's?"

I nod to him. "Chee?" 

"would you date Stan?" 

I move a bit. I would. Truly. Stan is the calm put together piece of person I want in my life. But so is Richie. Not calm and put together but-whatever anyway, yea I like two dudes and there's no chance it'll work out. 

"yea. Why?" 

"I think I like Stan" he looks down. 

I drop his hand. 1 year into a relationship and this is what I get? When we get there I let go of his hand and stare at him. "When did you plan on telling me this?!" I scream. I don't whether to laugh or cry. Maybe both. 

"Eddie I love you as well!" He screams back. I stare down before hugging him. "Can I be honest with you?" I mumbled into his shirt. 

"Uh sure babe." He pats my back awkwardly but I wouldn't know what to do either. I take a breath before looking up. "I like you and Stan too" 

He raised his eyebrows. "you're kidding-"

I shake my head before shoving it into his chest. "alright well lets go make sure Stan's ok-" He opens the door because he has a key he stole. Actually Richie has a key to everyone's house. He steals them and they come in handy in weird situations. I follow him inside and we walk upstairs to his room. He was sitting on his bed on his phone. His binder on the floor. He immediately looks up and blushes. "H-Hey guys" He speaks in a small voice. 

"Hey Stan" Richie offers a small wave. I smile and sit next to him. "why'd you leave?" 

He looks down like hes going to start crying. "My binder was too tight, I couldn't breath, and I needed to go home" I wrap my arm around him and Rich sits next to him. 

"Well that's good you took it off" Richie tries to comfort but we just give me a "Really stupid?" look. 

"yea" he leans into me and holds Richie's hand. Me and Rich smile and gaze at Stan. 

"Stop staring at me-" He looks at both of us and giggles.

"hey uh Stan?" Richie looks away and drops his hand. 

"Yea?" He focuses on him and his expression quickly changed. 

"Me and Eddie were wondering"

Oh so he's talking about that.

"Yea?" Stan looks at me before focusing back on Rich. 

"we know our chances are low but we both really like you a lot and-"

"Wait are you joking?" 

I shake my head looking down. Given that reaction, I'm a bit scared now. 

"I really like both of you. But you're dating and I just-" 

"Waitwaitwait! You like both of us like how we both like you?" 

He nodded and I smile. "Then can we!" 

Richie looks excited and we both look to Stan for a final answer. He smiled. "My boyfriends are dumbasses" He giggles. I cup Stan's face and kiss him with a smile. He kissed back and holds his hand out for Richie to hold. I pull away in a blushing mess as he turns to kiss Richie. While they're kissing I lay back on his bed and smile watching them. Once they pull away, Stan lays next to me and Richie on the other wide of him. I cuddle into Stan and close my eyes. Richie tosses a blanket over us before we both fall asleep. Boyfriends. I have two too many.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry It was short :( I also didn't read over it so sorry for any mistakes


End file.
